Hollywood's Not America
by xoxonickjonas
Summary: -Sequel to Tour Troubles- Alex made a promise to Nate that she'll never let fame changer her. What happens when it does? -Read Trailer inside-
1. Trailer

**Here's the trailer to the sequel of Tour Troubles. **

**

* * *

**

**She made a promise**

"_Alex, promise me you'll never change." _

"_I promise I won't." _

**But what happens when she breaks it?**

_Shows Alex walking into a room in heels and a dress._

"_I have arrived!"_

_XXX_

"_Hey Alex want to go skateboarding?" _

"_Sorry Mitchie but I have an manicure appointment." _

_XXX_

"Nate…"

"You've changed and I don't like it…..I think we should break up Alex."

-Nate walks out-

_XXX_

"_Alex your not acting like yourself anymore."_

"_Mitch-." _

"_Bye." _

**He'll find a new girl…**

_Shows Nate with Tess_

**She'll find a new guy**

_Shows Alex with Jake Ryan_

**And new friends **

_Shows Alex with Gigi_

**Can she change her act**

_Shows Alex looking like herself and acting like it. _

**Or will she stay the same?**

_Shows Alex in a club_

**Starring**

**Selena Gomez**

**As**

**Alex Russo**

**Nick Jonas**

**As**

**Nate Grey**

**Demi Lovato **

**As **

**Mitchie Torres**

**Meaghan Jeanette Martin**

**As**

**Tess Tyler**

**And**

**Skyler Samuels **

**As**

**Gigi **

**In **

**Fame Change**

**Coming to a screen near you**

**July 25**

**(or sooner)**

* * *

**Shane and Jason r in it alittle but not a whole bunch. Review!**


	2. Chapter One

**Here's the 1st chapter! Sorry if it's short the other chapters will be much longer!**

_Alex POV_

I sat in my room alone. I lost the one that I love and broke a lot of promises. How did I end up here? I guess it all started after that concert.

XXX

_Alex POV_

"Thank you L.A. you're the best!" I yelled as I ran off the stage.

I was welcomed by my boyfriend Nate he pecked me on the lips.

"You did amazing." He smiled.

I smiled back, "Thanks are you coming to the after party?" I took a sip of my water bottle.

I don't usually have an after party for my concerts but this one was the last concert before my new album came out.

He nodded, "Of course. Your place right?"

I smiled and nodded, "See you there."

I kissed him and walked to my limo. I had to be the first one to welcome my guest.

XXX

_At my house_

_The Party_

I welcomed everyone that came through my door. Mitchie came in.

"Hey!" I smiled hugging her.

"You did great!" She said after the hug.

I smiled, "Thanks, where's Shane?"

Mitchie went into a sad look but smiled, "Spending time with his parents."

Nate already spends enough time with his 'rents so that's why he's here. I nodded and Mitchie walked more into the party. I followed her but I got stopped by a blonde girl. Gigi Daniels! She was an actor on the show Rumor Girl **(A/N I know, awful parody lol) **my favorite show!!

"Oh my gosh! Your-"Gigi Daniels, and your Alex Russo you rocked tonight." She interrupted in an emotionless voice. So cool!

I smiled, "Thanks! I love your show!"

She laughed, "Who doesn't?"

I laughed. She was awesome!

"So want to grab lunch tomorrow?" Gigi asked.

I smiled and nodded, "Totally! 2pm?"

"At 'The Lounge'." She finished as she walked away.

The Lounge was the restaurant every celebrity went too and I'm going with Gigi Daniels! The coolest teen in Hollywood! My thoughts were interrupted when my eyes suddenly got covered.

"Guess who?" I heard Nate's voice say.

I smiled, "Zac Efron?"

He uncovered my eyes and I turned around. "Oh! It's my awesome boyfriend Nate!"

He laughed his cute sarcastic laugh, "Your so funny. Anyway, I was thinking tomorrow we could go get some lunch."

I bit my lip. "Oh Nate, I already have plans with Gigi. Sorry!"

Nate nodded, "It's ok, it's good that you meet new friends."

Nate was always so understanding, "Thanks. Let's dance!"

We started to dance. My life in Hollywood was finally coming together!

* * *

**R&R plz **

**A/N Happy late b-day Selena! **


	3. Chapter Two

****

Long time no update! lol sorry about tht :P anyways enjoy and sorry if it's short :D

**A/N I DO NOT OWN HOT TOPIC AND ZOOMS IS BASED ON A REAL STORE CALLED ZUMES I DO NOT OWN THAT EITHER!!!!!**

_Alex POV_

I put on a pair of skinny jeans and a blue top with zebra stripes on it with blue converse. I drove to 'The Lounge' and standing in the front was Gigi. I took a deep breathe and then got out of the car.

"You made it." She smiled.

I smiled back, "Yep."

We walked in and The Lounge was cooler than people described it. It was dark and only lighted by the lava lamps. Gigi led me to the reserved table in the back. After we got adjusted in our seats Gigi smiled.

"So Alex, What'cha been up to?" Gigi asked putting a napkin on her lap.

I didn't know what to do so I quickly followed what she did and smiled.

"Eh, recording you?"

Gigi took a sip of her wine. Maybe I should've ordered that instead of a Pepsi. She put her glass down.

"Shooting the show." She answered.

We started to talk about other stuff. Boys, clothes, clubs things that Mitchie and I would barely talk about, well except the boy part we talk about them a lot. After lunch we decided to go shopping. I usual shop at edgy stores like Hot Topic, where I got this shirt, or Zooms. Gigi took me to a girly store.

"You never shopped here before have you?" Gigi asked.

"Honestly? Nope!" I smiled.

She giggled, "I'll help you."

She grabbed my wrist and dragged me through the store. She grabbed a few skirts and Capri shorts, some tops, and shoes. She pushed me playfully in the changing room. I put on the Capri shorts and a black shirt I put a pink tank top over it and came out of the changing room. Gigi stared.

"You need major help. Stay in there I'll be back." She said as she ran out of the changing areas.

I got back in my changing room and sat down on a pink stool in the room. I jumped when my text tone rang.

_Hey you got a text. Answer it! _

I smiled and picked up my purse and got out my phone.

Hey what's up?

-Mitchie

NM just shopping with Gigi she's AWESOME!

-Alex

Cool. When will u be back?

-Mitchie

IDK probably 3

-Alex

K

-Mitchie

I g2g TTYL

-Alex

Peas.

-Mitchie

I put away my phone as Gigi handed me the clothes over the door. I started to put them on. After I looked in the mirror. I was wearing sliver heels, white pants with a belt, and a blue sparkly top. I looked different but AWESOME! I opened the door and Gigi smiled.

"Amazing!" She smiled.

I nodded, "Thanks!"

I changed back in my normal clothes and bought the outfit. We walked to my car.

"I had a lot of fun Gigi. We definitely need to do it again sometime." I smiled as I got my keys out.

She nodded, "How about Saturday? I have to go to a photo shoot but after we can hang out."

I nodded quickly, "Sure!"

We said our goodbyes and I got in my car. Gigi was the most awesome person ever and now I was looking forward to Saturday.

* * *

**Review Plz =D**


	4. Chapter Three

**I'm sooo sorry about the no updates in a long time thing!! I'll update (or try) alot today! Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**BTW: I think I might change the title of this story to "Hollywood's Not America" what do you think? Review!**

_Alex POV_

_Goin 2 hang w/ Gigi_

I smiled as I looked at my newly posted tweet. Saturday was finally here and I was ready to go in my short black skirt with my gold tube top when my phone rang. I grabbed my purse and started to shuffle through it. I had to find it fast, what if it was Gigi?! When I found my phone I was a tiny bit disappointed to see a goofy picture of Mitchie covering the screen, I hit accept call.

Alex: Hello?

Mitchie: Alex?

Alex: Ya?

Mitchie: Oh, well you usually "YO!" When it's me…

Alex: Sorry! I'm in a rush.

Mitchie: For what?

Alex: Gigi and I are hanging out today!

Mitchie: Oh.

Alex: Didn't I tell you?

Mitchie: Nope but it's ok.

I heard a car horn outside knowing it was Gigi.

Alex: I got to go bye!

Mitchie: B-

I hung up and ran to the door.

XXX

_Mitchie POV_

"Alex?" I said into the phone before hanging up.

I sighed and crashed onto my bed. All Alex ever talked about was Gigi! Sane with tweets, there's a twitpic of her and Gigi together with no emotion. It annoyed the crap out of me. Alex always does a goofy face in pictures no matter who she is with! Is Alex changing? No Mitchie stop thinking that! Alex is one of your best friends she'll never change….right?

XXX

_Alex POV_

It was eleven o' clock at night and Gigi and I were on our way to a club! This would be my first Hollywood club...ok maybe it's my first club ever but don't tell Gigi. She parked.

"Ready?" Gigi asked.

"Oh ya!" I smiled.

I gulped as we got closed to the entrance. I felt like such a nerd, I was afraid of a Hollywood club! I guess Gigi noticed my fear.

"Act cool Russo." She said looking at me.

I nodded as she opened the door and I followed. The club was lit only by lights like Christmas lights but the colors were black, white, and blue. The floor was like a disco floor but it had the music video to the song that was playing on it. Let me just say the music wasn't Hannah Montana. The last feature was a cage made for dancers but it was empty. Gigi pointed to it.

"They pick random people and make them dance in there. It's awesome!" She smiled.

I smiled. That did sound awesome. Suddenly the song 'Don't Trust Me' came on and a random spotlight hit me.

"That means you have to dance in the cage. Go!" She yelled pushing me towards it.

I ran into the cage and a worker locked me in. I started to dance like a slut. Surprisingly it was really fun, after I was done the worker let me out and I ran back over to Gigi.

"That was so much fun!" I yelled.

Suddenly a random guy walked past me and touched my butt. I smiled as Gigi laughed at me as a tray of drinks came by. She grabbed to shots and handed me one. I looked down at the drink then at Gigi as she, well, shot it. I couldn't look like a dork so I took a shot. OH MY GOD! That was AMAZING! I ran to the bar and shot some more as people began to gather around me and cheer. Let's just say that's the last thing I remember before everything turned into a blur.

XXX

_Nate POV_

"Hey Alex, it's me where are you? Call me when you get a chance love you bye." I said into her voicemail.

It wasn't like Alex to not answer her phone. What if something was wrong? Chill Nate she's probably sleeping. I waited until one for a call back but no call. I fell asleep with worry on the brain.

* * *

**Review plz! Don't forget to vote: Do you want the story to still be called Fame Change or should I change it to "Hollywood's Not America"? **


	5. Chapter Four

**I decided to change the title :D it's based on one of my fave songs i u want to look it up it's called Hollywood's Not America by Ferras :) on with the story! Srry if it's short **

_Alex POV_

I woke up with such a headache. All I remember was dancing in the cage at the club…wait! I looked around, I was in my room…but how did I get here? I looked down to see a sticky note on my gold tube top I took it off and read:

_I dropped you off. Want a recap of the rest of last night? Look on your phone I took a video for you. _

_-Gigi_

I grabbed my purse off my nightstand and rummaged through it until I found my phone. When I found it the screen said:

**5 Missed Calls from Nate**

The calls could wait; I needed to see the video. I went to the video section of my phone and watched. It started with me chugging down shots while people cheered me on. My head throbbed, that explains the headache. Then it cut to me dancing seductively with some hot guys. SWEET! Lastly it showed me on a boy's back while kissing his neck. Um…Nate doesn't need to know about that or anything that happened last night. I wish I could remember that night it seemed like so much fun! Suddenly my phone started to vibrate and Nate's picture covered the video menu. I hit accept call.

Alex: Hello?

Nate: Alex! Are you ok?!

I had to lie. I couldn't tell him I was having a hangover.

Alex: Ya I just fell asleep early and I'm not use to that.

Nate: Oh! Well, do you want to-

Bing! My IM rang. God, that sounded loud.

Alex: One second Nate

I put my phone down and walked over to the computer to see a private chat requests. One from Mitchie and the other from Gigi. I clicked on Gig's first to see what she wrote.

Gigigrl1: BIG party 2nite at Jake's u in?

Awesome! Party tonight!! I remembered Mitchie left a message so I clicked on her request.

Thisizme114: Hey Alex! Want 2 hit StarBucks?

Hmmm StarBucks. Everything I do with Mitchie is fun but with Gigi I feel awesome and grown up! I responded to Mitchie's first.

Peace4eva2: Sorry Mitchie I can't

Thisizme114: Oh  it's k

Peace4eva2: I g2g peace

Thisizme114: Byez

I clicked on Gigi's chatroom.

Peace4eva2: Sure!!

Gigigrl1: K I'll pick u up 7pm I g2g

Peace4ea2: K bye

I logged out of IM and went back to my cell phone to talk to Nate.

Alex: Ok I'm back.

Nate: Well I was wondering if yo wanted to go somewhere with me tonight?

I had to lie to Nate.

Alex: I actually don't feel good.

Nate: Oh do you want me to come over tonight?

Alex: No it's fine I don't want you to get sick.

Nate: You sure?

Alex: Totally sure but thanks. I got to go.

Nate: Me too love you.

Alex: You too.

I hung up. Did I feel bad for lying to Nate and Mitchie? A little. Do I feel worried that I won't have a good outfit tonight? Totally!

XXX

_Nate POV_

Great now I need to find someone else to go to Jake's party tonight. Ooh! Mitchie! I dialed her number.

Mitchie: Hey Nate!

Nate: Hey! Want to go to Jake's party with me?

Mitchie: Sure! Want to meet there?

Nate: Ok how about 7pm?

Mitchie: Awesome see ya.

Nate: Bye

That was solved. I hope Alex will feel better soon I miss hanging out with her.

* * *

**R&R plz! **

**BTW: I saw an AMAZING Youtube vid yesterday called Black Soul! It's Jemi the infro to type in the YouTube search box is below if u want to see it :)**

**Black Soul // Jemi [Contest Entry] **

**(it's the first that comes up by xPurplexMuffinx enjoy!)**


	6. Chapter Five

**Ugh open house for my school is tomorrow (Friday) I seriously DO NOT want to go back :( anyways Enjoy the story! :) **

_Alex POV_

I smiled at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a pink sequence mini dress with pink strappy heel. My hair was straight and I had light pink eye shadow on and dark red lipstick (A/N I know I'm not good at describing makeup so just think of the makeup of a stripped) I heard a car horn and immedently knew it was Gigi since everyone else ken I was sick In a hurry I grabbed my purse and ran out the door.

XXX

_Alex POV_

Gigi parked her car on the grass. When we got out I got a full look at Gigi's outfit, a short mini skirt that was pink and a white tube top topping it off with white strappy heels. We talk as we walked insode Jake's house.

When we got in, I could barely move! The place was full of celebrities it felt awesome to be here! Jake went up to us.

"Hey Gigi!" He smiled at her.

She smiled, "Hey Jake-y nice party!"

He nodded at he and turned to me. "You must be Alex. I love your music."

I blushed, "Thanks, I like your zombie slaying skills." I giggled.

He stared at me for a second. I think he was checking me out! I followed his gaze from my legs.

"C'mon Alex let's check out the pool patio!" She said before Jake reached my….you know!

We walked out to the patio where people were dancing. Gigi and I started to dance. I had my eyes closed and I could tell I was moving backwards. Suddenly m back hit someone elses causing me to fall to the ground face first but luckily I placed my hands on the pavement stopping that incident from happening.

"You ok? Sorry about that I-."

I got up to see Mitchie. Uh-oh.

"Alex?!" She yelled looking at me.

I stood up and brushed off my dress. I was in deep crap…

"Mitchie I-"So you can't go to Starbucks but you can go to a party?!" She interrupted.

I didn't have time to process what she said because I was too busy looking at Nate coming up behind her. Crap!

"Alex!" He yelled looking at me eyes wide.

"N-"Sick my ass!" He interrupted me.

One way you could tell if Nate is mad is one we curses. I looked at Nate then Mitchie.

"Wait a second! Why are you here with Mitchie?!" I yelled at Nate.

Was he cheating on me?!

"Because he wanted a friend to go to Jake Ryan's party because apparently you were 'sick'." Mitchie answered using air quotations around sick.

Crap! I thought I could make my trouble go reverse so I could get him in trouble. Nate's eyes widened.

"WHO ARE YOU HERE WITH?!" He demanded to know.

Before I could answer Gigi ran up beside me.

"There you are!" She smiled looking at me.

Mitchie's mouth dropped, "YOU'RE HERE WITH THE SKANK?!"

Oh that does it! Mitchie got me mad!

'DON'T CALL MY BEST FRIEND A SKANK!" I yelled at her grabbing Gigi's arm.

Mitchie pouted but then her face quickly turned to anger.

"GOOD THING YOU HAVE A NEW BEST FRIEND BECAUSE I'M NOT YOURS ANYMORE!!!!!" She stormed away back inside the house.

Who needs her anyway?! I looked at Nate. His face was a mix of sadness and anger.

'You've changed Alex. You broke my promise," He said in a calm voice but you could tell he was trying to control his anger. "I thought you wouldn't turn out this way but I was wrong."

He continued looking at my new look. I stepped forward.

"Nate-"You should go find a new boyfriend too. Bye Alex." He walked away.

I just lost my best friend and boyfriend in one night. Gigi looked at me.

"You don't need those losers." She said.

I guess she was right…

"Yeah."

Jake walked up to me with a worried look.

"I just saw what happened….you ok?" He asked.

I didn't even know the answer to that question. I just nodded then Jake put his held his hand out.

"Wanna dance?"

I smiled and nodded as he took my hand and led me to the dancing area of the patio.

Who needs Mitchie and Nate? I have NEW and BETTER friends now.

* * *

**Do you feel bad for Alex or do you think she deserves it?**

**REVIEW!**


	7. IMPORTANT NOTE!

Heyy!

I'm soooooo sorry about the lack of updates on my stories! School started and I've been busy with work and, sadly, drama but everything is ok now ;). Anyway, I was thinking that I have too many stories that need work on so I'm going to delete some. The choices are down there to be deleted, Choices is definetly going to be deleted. Sorry! But I'm also definetly keeping "Hollywood's Not America" and "Before the Storm". *If the voting is confusing here's an example, if Grey Sister get the most votes to be kept and Sonny get least votes sonny is getting deleted.* I'm going to post this note on ALL my stories that I'm writing voting ends **SUNDAY (9/19) AT 6:00PM but in California time it's 8 so I'll post the list of sotries that will be deleted around 8-ish. **

**Stories to keep (ones that have the most I will keep the ones with the least r going to be terminated! Lol)**

Sonny with a Chance of Kidnapping

Grey Sister: Memory Mishap

Choices –I think I'm going to delete this one sorry guys!-

Thanks guys and more updates soon! I'll try to update HWNA and BTS tonight .

lol this note is wayy to offical lol

-xoxonickjonas


	8. Chapter Six

**Whoa long time no update! I hope u all seen the important note if not GO READ IT! lol or u can wait until the end of this chapter :). Sorry if it's short! Longer chapters coming soon!**

**DISCLAIMER: CELEBIRITY NEWS IS NOT A REAL NEWS SHOW! I GOT IT FROM EXTRA WHICH I DO NOT OWN! I ALSO DO NOT OWN WIZARDS OF WAVERLY PLACE OR CMAP ROCK OR JAKE RYAN!**

**2 Months Later**

_Alex POV_

Ugh. I woke up in a dark place and felt something warm against my cheek. Why can't I remember anything? Let's see…I was in the recording studio recording a duet with Gigi, got a call from my boyfriend Jake about a party Harper Montana (A/N lol only thing I could think of!), then we played 7 minutes in heaven-oh! I put my hand in the air searching for the string to turn on the light. I pulled to see that I was on top of Jake he wasn't wearing a shirt but pants. Chill people! I have ALL my clothes on! Jake groaned and opened his eyes I smiled.

"Hey cutie." I smiled then gave him a medium kiss on the lips.

He smiled, "Hey hot stuff."

Jake put on his shirt and I got off of him. Ugh stood up to fast I must have a hangover. Jake got up to and we exited the closet only to see that we were the only people in the house. Harper must be sleeping and everyone actually went home! Pft wimps. We walked out only to be attacked by paparazzi.

"What were you guys doing all night?!"

"Alex! Did you lose your virginity?!"

"Alex! Alex! Did you know Nate is dating Tess Tyler?"

My eyes grew wide. Nate and Tess? That seemed so weird! How could he date her? How- wait! Why do I care? I'm dating zombie slayer Jake Ryan. Jake and I went into the car and drove off leaving them with unanswered questions.

XXX

_Nate POV_

"Hey Nate-y it's Tess pick up the phone!"

I woke up to the sound of Tess's ringtone. She recorded one on mine so I can use it for her whenever she calls. I reached over to my nightstand and hit accept.

Me: Hey Tess.

Tess: Hey baby!

Me: How's the movie?

Tess: Great! 'Don't Turn Around' is going to be a great movie!

Me: Cool.

Tess: How's the album?

Me (smiling): Great it's go-

Tess: That's good! Anyway I'll be back in L.A by tomorrow so I was thinking we could go to the Teen Choice Awards the next day!

Me (Sorta Frowning): Ok..cool I got to go.

Tess: Me too love ya!

Me: Love you t-(She hangs up)

I sighed put my phone down. Tess was always doing that! She can be so self centered but I love her…I guess. I got out of bed and went downstairs to see no one at the table, only a note.

_Dear Nate,_

_Went out for pancakes, didn't want to wake you! _

_Love,_

_Mom, Dad, and Shane_

I put the phone down and turned on the TV to see Celebrity News was on, the only thing that IS on in this house. I walked to the kitchen and listened as I got some milk out.

"Now it's time for the segment 'Just In!'."

I poured the milk and listened.

"Just in! Alex Russo and Jake Ryan were seen leaving Harper Montana's house this morning."

I looked up and watched as I still poured the milk.

"Sources say Harper had a party but everyone else left around 1am. Paparizzi hit the couple with tons of questions including this one-."

It cut to a video clip of Alex walking to Jake's car.

"Alex! Alex! Did you know Nate is dating Tess Tyler?"

My mouth dropped. Alex didn't respond and just went into the car. It cut back to the host.

"Could Alex be hiding something behind that no expression face? Stay tuned into 'Celebrity News' to find out! Thank you and have a good day."

What did the host mean by that? And what was with Alex? Whoa Nate! Why do you care Alex is out of your life. Get over it! I looked down to see Milk overflowing.

"Crap!"

I threw the carton away and grabbed some paper towels to clean off the counter. The most important thing that I should worry about is what to cook.

* * *

**R&R Plz!**


	9. Chapter Seven

**LOL in my opinion this chapter is really long so hope u enjoy it! BTW: Don;t forget about the Important Note! It ends today at 5PM but that's 8 here for people in CA so i'll count them at 8-ish in FL. Anyways ENJOY!**

**DISCLAMIER: I do not own TMZ or Catch Me or Got Dynamite by Demi Lovato she owns those awesome songs and I also do not own 'One in the Same' Selena Gomez, Demi Lovato, and Disney do!**

_Alex POV_

"Thanks for dropping me off sweetie." I said to Jake as he walked me to my door. There was no paparazzi here...yet.

"What are you doing today?" He asked as we stood on my porch.

I shrugged, "Well the TCAs are coming on Tuesday I'll call Gigi and we'll go shopping."

Jake smiled, "Get something sexy."

I giggled and nodded.

He kissed me and left. I walked inside my empty house and put down my purse. Ugh I hate silence, I turned on the T.V. and grabbed my phone and began to text Gigi.

"So Alex Russo and Jake Ryan were seen leaving Harper Montana's house this morning."

I looked up from my phone, it was TMZ. I put down my phone and watched.

"I think she's better with Nate Gr-." I turned off the T.V.

That's what everyone saids to me! Why can't they see I love Jake?! Whatever Alex calm down just get back to texting your best friend Gigi.

Hey wanna go shopping??

-A

Sure I'll pick u up 1

-G

K bye

-A

I looked at the clock, noon. One whole hour. I went up to my room and grabbed my guitar. I decided to play a few of my songs that's what I usually do when I'm waiting for Jake or Gigi. I started playing the acoustic set of "Got Dynamite".

_I can't take your hand  
And lead you to the water  
I can't make you feel  
What you don't feel but you know you wanna  
Find out how to crack me  
Log in and hack me__that's what I need to let go_

_Underneath the surface  
There so much you need to know  
But you might feel like your drowning  
And_

_Tell me what you've got to break down the walls  
You just might need dynamite  
Tell me what you've got to break down the walls  
Kick down my senseless defenses_

I stopped. As you can probably tell that's a big step from my old stuff. Pshft you should hear me when we have all the instruments for it. I opened my nightstand drawer to grab some mints but instead I saw a red notebook. I took it our and flipped to the first page: One in the Same. Oh! This was my old songbook! One in the same was a song that Mitchie and I were gong to sing-Mitchie…

_Flashback_

_No POV_

Alex and Mitchie ran up to Alex's room. They both flopped down on the bed.

"That was so much fun!" Mitchie said panting a little.

Alex giggled, "I know we should go running more often."

Mitchie nodded but a red book caught her eye. She picked it up.

"What's this?"

"Oh my new songbook my old got all filled up." Alex said sitting up with Mitchie.

She nodded, "I do that all the time." She giggled.

Alex smiled, "Well more alike then ever."

Alex froze and Mitchie stared at her. She waved a hand in front of Alex's face.

"Alex?"

Alex snapped out of it. "I have a new song! Let's write it together!"

Mitchie smiled. Alex and Mitchie always wanted to do a duet together but couldn't think of any new song ideas that would fit them. Mitchie grabbed a pen and they began to write down some lyrics.

_One Hour Later_

Alex and Mitchie smiled at there finished project.

"Ready?" Mitchie asked.

Alex nodded.

_Italic- Alex _**Bold- Mitchie **_**Bold and italic- Both**_

_Hey hey hey_  
**La la la la la**  
_Hey hey hey  
_**La la la la la**

_You come from here, I come from there_  
**You rock out it you're room, i rock the world premiere.**  
_Were more alike then anybody could __**ever tell.  
**_  
**Friday were cool**,  
**Monday were freaks,**  
_Sometimes you rule,  
Sometimes you cant even think.  
__**But we can get out let loose and LOL.**_  
_  
It may seems you're ashamed  
But i wanna say that you're not alone  
_**And you can call me, uncool  
But its a simple fact  
I've got you're back  
**_Yeah yeah yeah_

_**Cuz we're one in the same  
We're anything but ordinary  
One in the same  
I think we're almost legendary  
You and me  
The perfect team  
Chasing down the dream  
We're one in the same!**_

Alex and Mitchie high-fived.

"That was awesome!" They said at the same time.

They both laughed and Alex smiled, "You're my best friend Mitchie."

Mitchie smiled, "Your mine too!"

They hugged.

_End_

_Alex POV_

I shook my head to get the flashback out of my head. We never got to record it. Do I miss Mitchie? Nope….i think… ok get that out of your head Alex. I flipped the page to see the song "Catch Me".

_Flashback_

_No POV_

Alex sat in her backyard under the big tree with her guitar and songbook. She was stumped on a new song! Suddenly Nate came to her from the house. Alec smiled.

"Hey!" She said.

"Hey." He sat down next to her and kissed her cheek lightly.

Nate looked at the guitar and then the songbook. "Writing a song?"

Alex nodded, "I'm stuck."

Nate shrugged, "Maybe I can help."

He read over the lyrics and nodded, "How about this?"

_Keep it sweet  
Keep it slow  
Let the future pass  
And dont let go  
But tonight i could fall to soon into this beautiful moonlight_

Alex smiled and nodded, "I like that now what about-."

_One Hour Later_

Alex had her head on Nate's shoulder and the guitar was on Nate's lap. Alex was pretty bad at matching cords so she asked Nate and he agreed to do the cords but they both supplied the lyrics.

"I think we're done." He smiled looking at the notebook.

Alex took her head off of his shoulder she looked at him.

"Harmonize with me?" She asked.

He nodded and handed her the guitar.

Alex began to play.

_Italic- Alex _**Bold- Nate **_**Italic/Bold- Both**_

_Before I fall too fast  
Kiss me quick  
But make it last  
So i can see how badly this will hurt me  
When you say good bye  
_  
**Keep it sweet  
Keep it slow  
Let the future pass  
And don't let go  
But tonight i could fall to soon into this beautiful moonlight  
**  
_**But your so hypnotizing  
You got me laughing while i sing  
You got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
And your love is where I'm falling  
But please don't catch me**_

They both smiled at eachother. Nate smiled and kissed her lips lightly and quick. Alex smiled.

_End_

_Alex POV_

I smiled at the memory. WAIT! I can't smile at it he's no longer in my life. Stop thinking about Nate! Stop thinking about his chocolate brown eyes…..sweet smile…..his laugh-ALEX STOP IT! Suddenly I heard a car horn. I looked out my window to see Gigi in her car. Thank God! I put down my guitar and songbook and began to walk outside to her car.

* * *

**R&R plz :)**


	10. Chapter Eight

**Instead of Tess being Nate's girlfriend the role will be played by Miley Cyrus lol she'll be known as Miley Montana in this. **

_Nate POV_

I sat on the couch waiting for Miley to come in. All I could think about was seeing Alex at the Teen Choice Awards would it be awkward? Would if we end up sitting in the same row? Crap what if-

"Natey!" Miley said as she closed the door, she has a key.

I smiled, "Hey Miley." I hugged her. "What do you wan-"Hold on Nate-y."

She opened the door wider and men with bags and boxes started to come in. My mouth dropped.

"Miley what is this?" I asked stepping over one of the boxes.

Miley grabbed the clipboard that one of the men was holding out and she signed it.

"I did some shopping while filming the movie. I charged it to your credit card! Hope ya don't mind!" She smiled.

Well, I can say goodbye to my credit card privileges for a month. I looked around at the millions of boxes, maybe goodbye for two months. Miley put her hand in one of the bags and pulled out a short black dress that had a belt around it. The black dress had some tassels on it. She then pulled out some black boots that looked like they could go up to her **knee (A/N to see the outfit go on my channel and click the link)**.

"This is what I'm wearing to the TCAs tomorrow, you like?" She asked putting the outfit against herself.

I bit my lip but nodded, "Ya it will look great Miles."

She jumped up and down, "Yay!" She put the items back in the bag. I looked at my watch.

"Miley want to go get some-"Coffee? Totally! Let's go!" she interrupted.

Miley grabbed my hand and we ran out the door. I grabbed my keys as we passed the coffee table.

XXX

_Alex POV_

"OMG Alex! That looks amazing on you!" Gigi smiled looking at my dress.

I was wearing a sliver dress, no straps, it wasn't to short or too long just right, there was a sliver bow in the back and I was wearing, you guessed it, sliver heels. **(A/N See link on profile to see Alex's Dress). **I looked in the mirror, I did look good! I smiled.

"I'll buy it!" I said going back into the changing room. Gigi began to talk.

"So you and Jake are going together right?" She asked through the door as I took off the dress.

"Yeah why?" I asked putting on my pink skinny jeans.

"Well I was thinking about getting my hands on Shane Gray." She said. I could hear the smile in her voice.

I stopped halfway through my white tube top. Shane is Mitchie's boyfriend she can't get her hands on him. I pulled the top on me more.

"You know he's dating Mitchie Torres right?" I said as looked for my white sandals.

Gigi made a click sound with her mouth, "So? Mitchie is ugly and stupid Shane needs a real woman which is me!"

I stopped what I was doing. How dare she call Mitchie ugly and stupid! No one calls my best fri-. Wait….Mitchie and I aren't friends anymore. I slid on my sandals and walked out of the room carrying my purse and my purchases. Gigi and I walked to the checkout desk. I handed the lady my credit card.

"So what do you think?" Gigi asked happily.

"About stealing Shane?" I asked as I waited for the sales lady.

Gigi nodded.

_I think it's dumb and stupid! You little skank, stealing, bitch! _That's what I wanted to say but when your friends with Gigi Daniels you must agree with her. The saleslady handed me the bag and my card.

"Thanks." I said as Gigi and I walked out to a waiting limo.

We got in and Gigi looked at me with a 'Well?' look. I sighed, here goes everything.

"Go for it."

XXX

_Nate POV_

Miley opened the door to my house and I followed lugging her bags of clothes and other items. I guess in Miley-World coffee means shopping. I put the bags down and fell on the couch. Miley sat down next to me and turned on the T.V to 'Celebrity Dirt'. She got up from the couch.

"I'm going to make a rest stop, be back soon honey!" She ran up to the stairs and I sighed as I turned to my attention to the screen.

"We'll be right back." The lady said.

The screen went dark for a second but then a music video came on for Alex's new song 'As a Blonde'. She looked so different but in a beautiful way. When she sang the line "As a Blonde" her black hair turned to blonde and she started to dance.

_Flashback_

_No POV_

Nate and Alex were in the Gray's basement when Alex pulled out a box that said, "Broadway Costumes" she pulled out a short blonde hair wig and put on the wig cap and then put on the wig. She tapped Nate's shoulder and he turned around.

"What do you think?" She asked doing a silly pose.

Nate laughed, "Nice but I like it better like this."

He took off the wig then bald cap and fixed Alex's hair. Alex smiled and they kissed.

_End_

_Nate POV_

I smiled at the memory but shook my head. Alex was not my girlfriend anymore or friend in that matter. My girlfriend is Miley Montana and I have to get used to it…..I guess

* * *

**R&R plz!**

**BTW: The outfits will be at the bottom of my profile pg**


	11. Chapter Nine

**To see dresses and outfits to that they wore to the TCAs look on my profile! Enjoy the chapter!**

_Alex POV_

I sat on the couch waiting for Jake to come pick me up. It was finally TCA night and I was up for two awards, one for my single Falling Down and two for my red carpet appearance. I got up from the couch and looked at myself in the mirror in the kitchen fixing my long curly hair. Maybe I should've put my hair in the bun or I could've-_ding dong. _I smiled and ran to the door to see Jake. He was wearing a long sleeve blue and white striped shirt with a tuxedo vest over it and black dress pants with black shoes **(A/N Pic on my profile!). **I smiled.

"You look sexy!" He smiled looking up and down.

I blushed, "You….too."

I followed him to the limo and got in next to him.

XXX

_Nate POV_

I walked up to Miley's door and sighed. Before I rang the doorbell I looked down at my outfit. I was wearing black pants, a blue shirt, and a tan jacket with black shoes. My sleeves were rolled up to my elbows. I sighed again and rang the doorbell Miley came out in her short dress and smiled.

"Hey sexy boy!" She smiled playing with my curls.

I looked at her, "Hi…"

"Ready let's go!" She grabbed my wrist and we ran to the waiting limo.

XXX

_Alex POV_

I looked out the window to see the blue carpet where stars were hanging out, posing for pictures, greeting fans, and even signing some autographs. Jake leaned over and whispered to me.

"Ready?" He asked.

I just nodded.

We both got out of the car where flashes of cameras got even brighter. I smiled at some of the cameras and posed with Jake. After a while Jake saw someone.

"I got to go see ya inside." He kissed my cheek and left.

I sighed and just posed for pictures by myself when I saw Mitchie and Shane together! Oh no! Where's Gigi?! I couldn't let this happen-wait why do I care?! No Alex STOP asking that question and just save Mitchie! I whipped out my phone and texted Gigi.

_Where ru?_

_-A_

A couple seconds later I got a reply:

_Running late see ya there!_

_-G_

I sighed a sigh of relief and looked over at Mitchie. She was wearing a black dress that looked like it got cut at the bottom and black heels. The top half of the dress had three lines of diamonds on it. She looked really pretty. I took a deep breathe and walked over to her while she was talking to a fan on the other side of the barricade. She turned to me and back at the fan and smiled.

"It was nice meeting you!" She said kindly.

The fan nodded, "Y-you t-too!"

Mitchie turned to me with a half smile.

"We need to talk." I said to her.

XXX

_Nate POV_

We pulled up to the blue carpet and I turned to Miley who was bouncing with excitement. She pushed me.

"Let's go!" She commanded.

I opened the door and she followed me out. We were greeted by flashes. I tried to get away but Miley grabbed my shoulder and posed with me. I tried to get free but Miley wouldn't let me. After what seemed like a million pictures Miley let me go and smiled.

"Ooh! There's Mikayla! See ya later Nate-y." She ran over.

I started looking around for people I know. Where was Shane? He left before I did to pick Mitchie up and I-was that Alex? She was standing behind Mitchie like she was waiting for her. Were they friends again? What is going on?!

XXX

_Alex POV_

Mitchie and I walked over to the side where there was no fans.

"I hope this conversation starts with an apology." Mitchie said crossing her arms across her chest.

I bit my lip, "I don't know how this will start but Mitchie li-"Hey Mitch, hello Alex." Shane interrupted looking at me.

He was wearing black dress pants, a white shirt, and a black leather jacket. Mitchie looked up at him.

"Hey Shane." She kissed him.

I looked to the front of the carpet to see Gigi getting out of her limo. Wearing her sexy skinny black dress and high black boots that she used to get guys. Oh no! I turned back to Mitchie.

"Listen Gigi is going to try to steal Shane!" I said to her.

Mitchie rolled her eyes, "Is this some kind of a sick joke you and your 'new best friend' came up with?"

I shook my head. "No! Mitchie I wouldn't-"C'mon Shane let's head inside." She interrupted as she held Shane's hand and they went inside.

"Guys!" I yelled after.

Oh no…

* * *

**R&R plz :)**


	12. Chapter Ten

**WARNING: This chapter is FULL of twist and turns! lol enjoy!**

_Alex POV_

I watched as Mitchie and Shane walked into the theater and Gigi walked towards me not pausing for any pictures or to acknowledge the fans that yelled her name then I looked back at Shane and Mitchie they were still in view I couldn't let Gigi see them. I stepped in front of her.

"Hey Gigi!" I said with a smile.

"Hey! Move!" She pushed me but I grabbed her wrist.

She looked down at it, "What are you doing?!"

"Um.." I bit my lip thinking of an excuse.

I started looking around and noticed some photographers coming in front of the barricades with cameras flashing. I smiled.

"Posing for pictures! Smile Gigi!" I said pulling her into a hug.

Gigi rolled her eyes, "No! I need to get inside and find Shane!" She pushed me off of her and walked inside.

Crap. I had to stop this! I fast walked inside.

XXX

_Nate POV_

_5 Minutes Earlier_

After posing for a lot of pictures I decided to find Miley. She was talking to Mikayla so I stood behind her waiting and waiting. I looked at my watch, 7:55. We only had five minutes! I tapped Miley's shoulder but she continued to talk.

"Miley!" I said.

She turned around with a huff, "What?!"

"We need to get inside." I said to her firmly.

She rolled her eyes, "One second!"

I rolled _my _eyes and looked around. There was Taylor Slow, Harper, Gigi, and Alex-whoa what was going on over there? I looked over to see Alex grabbing Gigi's wrist then pulling her into a hug for a picture. Apparently, Gigi wasn't to happy about it and pulled away walking in with a bad tempered look. Alex frowned and fast waked inside. Was there something going on that I didn't know about? I stared after Alex until Miley grabbed my hand and tugged me to the entrance.

All I could think about was if Alex was ok. That worried expression that crossed her face made me sweat with fear for her.

"…Ok Nate?" Miley said as we entered the theater.

I shook my head, "Huh?"

She rolled her eyes, "Ugh! Never mind!"

We sat down next to eachother and waited.

XXX

_Alex POV_

"….and that's how I won the talent show!" I smiled at Gigi as we sat down.

I was trying to keep her busy with my stories so she wouldn't look for Shane. Gigi rolled her eyes at me. Has she always done that when I told her about my _interesting _high school stories?

"Great, great. Now help me look for Shane and his ugly girlfriend."

My mouth dropped, "What did you call M-." Gigi turned to me with an 'are you defending her?' look.

I bit my lip and just turned to view the stage as the lights dimmed a little. Gigi stopped looking around and faced the front as well.

_An Hour Later_

_Alex POV_

I grabbed Gigi's hand as we ran back to our seats the show was about to come back from the break. It has been five breaks so far and with all of them I had to distract Gigi every time. The host came back on stage.

"Welcome back! Now it's time to announce the award for the 'Best Single of The Year'."

Everyone clapped and the kids screamed. The host smiled.

"The nominees are……" She looked up to the screen where the graphic showed and the girl voice came over.

First they showed the music video for Miley's video 'Party in the U.S.A.'. Then it showed my music video for 'Falling Down.' I smiled. Lastly it showed Mitch's music video for 'Don't Forget.' I smiled at that one too then the host came back on.

"The winner is, Alex Russo!!"

I smiled at got up and began to walk up to the stage. I touched some of my fans hands as I climbed the stairs.

XXX

_Gigi's Thoughts_

_Ugh where was Shane?! I began to look around some more who cares about Alex and her dumbass award!_

_Miley's Thoughts _

_Little bitch! She doesn't deserve it I do! My song is way better!_

_Mitchie's Thoughts _

_That song is really good…..oh face it Mitchie Alex deserves that award! I smiled and clapped._

_Nate's Thoughts _

_Alex's smile….i missed it when she smiled at me like that….whoa Nate pull it together! _

XXX

_Alex POV_

I held the surfboard tightly and waited until the applause died down before I started to speak. I bit my lip I knew what I had to do.

"Thank you! I want to thank the fans because you guys chose it! I also want to thank my agent," I looked around and noticed Nate next to a very mad Miley, "I also want to thank Connect 3 for letting me go on tour with them without them I don't know where I would be," I said trying not to cry, I looked over at Nate who had the same expression. "I also want to thank my best friend," I looked over at Gigi who wasn't paying attention she was texting then I looked at Mitchie who was smiling and paying full attention. The one girl that has been with me since we met no matter what happened she was there! "Mitchie Torres!" I yelled.

Everyone clapped and Mitchie had a surprise look on her face. Well….more like a confused surprised I just smiled at her.

"Thank you Teen Choice!" I followed the host backstage since now I would be performing.

Either that speech will fix my problems or make them worse…let's hope it's the first one.

* * *

**I warned u! lol R&R plz [:**


	13. Chapter Eleven

**OMG I am soooooo hyper right now! I just saw the Offical promo (not trailer) for Camp Rock 2!!!!!!!!!! AHHHH! Sorry, sorry lol enjoy!**

_Gigi POV_

Applause erupted from the crowd did I miss something? I looked on the twitter screen in the back one, from some fan, read: _I can't believe Alex said Mitchie was her BFF! How's Gigi doing? _WHAT?! Alex called that ugly little bitch her BFF?! After ALL I've done for her! Ugh she's going to get it!

_Alex POV_

"Smile for the camera if they're all about to trash ya!" I sang the last line of my song Falling Down.

Everyone erupted in applause and screams they cut to commercial. I walked backstage to see Mitchie waiting with her arms crossed.

"Before you start saying that I lied about having you as my best friend I didn't you really are Mitchie no matter what." I said walking m ore towards her.

Mitchie bit her lip but then smiled. "Oh!" she ran to me and we hugged.

"I missed you so much Alex!" she said after the hug.

I smiled, "I missed you too." And I did!

We both giggled and were about to get back to our seats when Gigi came to us.

"Hey guys! Mitchie can I talk to you?" She asked in a kind voice.

Oh no what was going on?

Mitchie smiled and nodded, "Sure be right back Alex."

Mitchie walked in front of Gigi and Gigi gave me a look then followed. Crap!

_Nate POV_

All I could think about was how Alex thanked me! Well the band but still! Maybe she was turning back to her old self. I looked over at Miley who looked upset, I guess I should comfort her.

"Sorry you didn't win Miles." I said looking at her.

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever." Then she turned away from me.

I got up and started to walk backstage I needed to congratulate Alex.

_Mitchie POV_

We were in the back of the arena now. This was a weird place to talk…but ok. I turned towards Gigi.

"What's up?" I asked smiling.

She smiled a fake smile then took out litte pocket knife from her purse.

What is she planning on doing?! I back up but she grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards her. She pulled at the part of the dress that was covering my mid-drift area and then put the knife through it cuasing that piece to come off. My bellybutton and some skin showed. Then she grabbed the part where my boobs were but instead she cut the top so the neckline would go more down. After a lot of cutting my dress it now looked like a Halloween costume. Rips by the mid-drift area, the neckline was lower, the sides were ripped and showed some skin. I tried not to cry, Gigi smiled.

"Alex was so right!" She smiled.

I looked at her confused, "What?"

She put the pocket knife away, "She said ripping your dress would be so much fun and it was!"

My heart sank. Alex who just apologized to me planned this?! I didn't say another word I just ran inside using the backdoor to get backstage.

_Alex POV_

I stood there pacing back and forth when I heard the door opened. I turned to see Mitchie coming in, her face strained with tears and her dress ripped. What did Gigi do to her. I walked towards her.

"OMG Mitchie are you ok?!" I tried to pull her into a hug but she just pushed me away.

"How dare you! You come to apologize then you plan a little stunt to have Gigi rip my dress! Could you at least do your OWN dirty work?!"

What was she talking about? I just gave her a confused look. She shook her head in disgust while tears started to flow again.

"You little bitch!" She ran out through the back door again.

"Mitchie!" I yelled opening the door again.

Mitchie hailed a cab and was now in it driving away. I started to sob and close the door. When I turned I saw Nate standing there in a disgusted way.

"Nate-"At first I though you changed back to the girl I love, I guess I was wrong." He interrupted then walked away.

"Nate!" I yelled but my voice cracked I was now full out crying.

I heard the back door open again hoping it was Mitchie I turned around. Instead it was Gigi smiling.

"It worked." She smiled.

I sniffled, "What did you do?"

Gigi took out the pocket knife and gave it to me, "Do the math Russo. Bye-bye." She walked away.

I looked down at it and sobbed more. I threw it down and walked out using the front way. As I passed the rows I saw Nate looked down as in saying he was ashamed to know me then I passed Shane who was looking for Mitchie, then I finally pasted Gigi who smiled and did a little finger wave. I closed my eyes hoping that I would wake up from this nightmare. I opened my eyes again only to see that I was outside. I guess I was trapped in this nightmare forever.

* * *

**R&R plz :D**


	14. Chapter Twelve

**Enjoy!! **

_Alex POV_

I threw my purse down on the bed and ripped out my heels. How could I let this happen? One minute I was living the dream with Nate and Mitchie then ruining it with Gigi and now I'm alone. I laid in my bed and sighed I was such a bitch to Mitchie and Nate, not just tonight, that night at Jake's party and ever since then….I really screwed up.

XXX

_Nate POV_

I dropped Miley off then I went to my house. When I got in Shane was on the phone.

"Hey Mitch where are you? Please call or text. Love you bye." He hung up and ran his fingers through his hair in worry.

I sighed, "She went home early something happened, she may be asleep she'll cal tomorrow I bet." I said then went up the stairs.

"Nate what's-." I slammed the door and lay down on my bed.

I didn't feel like talking to him or to anyone else. All I could think about was Alex. How could she do that Mitchie? To us? And I do mean US as in couple. We used to be so compatible but….it doesn't matter now…..I guess.

XXX

_Alex POV_

I was almost asleep but then Jake came in. He was still in his outfit and he looked at me.

"Why did you leave?!" He demanded to know.

I got up from bed, "Something happened that's all."

He grabbed my wrist, "That's not good enough."

"Ow Jake!"

"Were you with Nate?!" He asked again.

"Jake! This hurts!" I yelled.

"TELL ME!"

I kicked him in his dignity area **(A/N lol I didn't want to say/type it)** and ran out the door. He yelled for me to stop but I didn't I kept on running until I got outside. I ran to Mitchie's house. I had a plan and it had to work.

XXX

When I got to Mitchie's house all the lights were off. I didn't want to wake anyone show I climbed up the tree next to Mitchie's balcony and hopped on to it. I knocked on the double doors. No answer. Ugh I think I need to play Troy Bolton now. I whipped out my cell phone and called her number, I still have it memorized.

Mitchie (groan): Hello?

Alex: Mitchie?

Mitchie: Ugh what do YOU want?!

Alex: Listen Gigi lied I would never do that to someone.

Mitchie: But you did.

Alex: Please Mitchie we're one in the same.

Mitchie (paused): W-what?

Alex (singing): You come from here I come from there.

Mitchie (dull voice): You rock out in your room I rock the world premiere.

Alex: C'mon you know you want too! (Singing) we're more alike then anybody could ever tell

Mitchie (getting a little more into it): Friday's were cool Monday's were freaks!

Alex: Sometimes we rule sometimes we can't even speak

Mitchie (giggling): That's enough…..I guess you would never do that to someone.

Alex: I would never it was all Gigi's doing. Do you forgive me?

Mitchie: I thought you said you didn't do it.

Alex: I didn't I mean do you forgive me for ditching you?

Mitchie (pause): Of course!

Alex: Good now open your double doors.

The doors opened and we both laughed then hugged. After the hug Mitchie put me at arms length.

"What about Nate?" She asked concerned.

"I was going to go there now but I don't-"Go for it!" She interrupted.

I turned to her, "Should I?"

She nodded with a smile.

I smiled back, it was great to have Mitchie back. I hugged her one last time.

"Thanks Mitchie. See ya around!" I said climbing back down the tree.

"Go get him!" She yelled over the balcony.

I gave her a thumbs up and ran away to Nate's house.

* * *

**R&R plz! **


	15. Chapter Thirteen

**WARNING: CUTENESS IS AHEAD! **

_Alex POV_

When I got to Nate's house all the lights were on, even his room light. I ran to the front door and knocked, Shane answered.

"Oh it's you." He said in a dull voice

I rolled my eyes, "Shane please let me in!"

Shane put both of his arms on either side of the door frame blocking any way in. I sighed.

"Shane listen I'm sorry and-"Your not coming in." He interrupted.

Ok that was it. I pointed up to the tree. "Oh! A panda bear!"

Shane smiled and ran outside. "Where?!"

I ran inside the house and raced up the stairs. I knocked on Nate's door.

"Shane I don't want to talk." He said through the closed door.

I bit my lip, "It's not Shane."

There was silence then he opened the door and stared at me.

"Well, aren't you dressed up." He said sarcastically.

I was confused but then looked down, I was still wearing my dress but with sandals instead of the heels. I shook my head.

"Nate please can we talk?" I asked almost crying.

He sighed but walked into his room I followed and closed the door.

Nate crossed his arms, "I'm listening."

"I'm so sorry! I'm such a bitch and I can't believe I ditched you for Jake! He pretty much abused me tonight and I-"He hurt you?!" He interrupted with concern in his voice.

I nodded inside I was happy that he was concerned. I continued, "I was such a jerk to you and Mitchie but you need to listen Gigi did that stuff to Mitchie's dress I didn't tell her too."

Nate looked down then up at me again. He motioned for me to continue.

"After all this time I realize you're the one for me and as cheesy but I couldn't stop thinking about you ever since the camera man told me about you and Miley dating. I know, I know it's stupid you probably want me to leave now so bye." I was crying now but only tears were falling. I walked towards his bedroom door but Nate stepped in front of me.

He grabbed my hands and pulled me into a kiss. I missed his kisses Jake's kisses her more like 'give me something' but Nate's were...well Nate's! after the kiss we stared at eachother and smiled. Nate and I walked over to his bed and he got out his keyboard and placed it on his lap.

"I wrote a song for you. How cheesy does that sound?" He chuckled.

I giggled and he began to play.

She walks away  
The colors fade to gray  
Every precious moment now a waste

She hits the gas  
Hoping it would pass  
But the red light starts to flash  
It's time to wait

And the black keys never looked so beautiful  
And a perfect rainbow never seemed so dull  
And the lights out  
Never had this brighter glow  
And the black keys showing me a world I never know, no  
A world I never know,

She loves the sun  
Cause it proves she's not alone  
And the world doesn't revolve around her soul  
She loves the sky cause it validates her pride  
Never lets her know when she is wrong

And the black keys never looked so beautiful  
And a perfect rainbow never seemed so dull  
And the lights out  
Never had this brighter glow  
And the black keys showing me a world I never know

Yeah  
The walls are closing in  
Don't let em get  
Inside of your head  
Don't let em get  
Inside of your head  
Don't let em get  
Inside of your head  
Don't let them inside

Cause the black keys never looked so beautiful  
And a perfect rainbow never seemed so dull  
Oh-oh  
And the lights out never had this brighter glow  
And the black keys showing me a world I never know

Don't let em get  
Don't let em get  
Inside of your head  
No  
Don't let em get yeah  
Inside of your head  
Don't let em get  
Don't let em get  
Inside of your head  
Don't let em get  
Oh-oh  
Inside of your head

Sometimes a fight is better black and white

I stared at the keyboard. He wrote that for me during my 'phase'. It related to me, if I do say so myself, I smiled at him.

"That was beautiful." I said.

He smiled, "Just like you."

I looked at him, "Does this mean you forgive me?"

He chuckled and nodded.

He kissed me lightly and then we hugged.

* * *

**OMG this sotry is almost done! Only like two my chapters! Review plz!**


	16. Chapter Fourteen

**lol i'm gonna finish the sotry tonight!**

_Nate POV_

"You're breaking up with me?!" Those were the words that came out of Miley's mouth when I stood in her living room.

I nodded, "Sorry I love Alex."

Miley looked like she was about to puke.....or spit fire.

"Get out." She said firmly.

I started walking to the door but she couldn't wait she opened the door and pushed me out. I started walking on the sidewalk and I heard a slam of the door. That wasn't so bad.

XXX

_Alex POV_

"You're leaving me for the Gray boy?!" He yelled at me.

That wasn't the worst I heard him yell. He was pretty mad when I came in wearing skinny jeans and a T-shirt instead of something 'sexy'. I crossed my arms.

"Yes Jake I am." I said firmly.

He clenched his teeth, "If you know what's good for you, you better stay with me."

I backed up a little but then realized I could overcome him. He didn't scare me I stepped forward.

"I do know what's good for me and it's definitely not staying with you! Nate is the opposite of you which is such a good thing! Goodbye Jake!" I walked outside and slammed the door.

Well that took weight off my shoulders.

XXX

_Alex POV_

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing skinny jeans with a red shirt and black converse. My black hair was down and curly. I smiled this was me not a short skirt and a tube top but this. I heard the doorbell and I ran downstairs to see Nate smiled.

"Hello beautiful." He said to me kissing my cheek gently.

I giggled, "How's it going?"

He chuckled. We held hands and we walked to his car paparazzi took pictures of us and asked a question.

"How does it feel to be back together?!" One yelled taking a picture of us.

Nate and I looked at eachother and smiled, "Wonderful." We said at the same time then hopped in the car.

We drove off to Mitchie's.

XXX

We pulled up in front of Mitchie's place. It was the annual Torres' BBQ. Nate and I walked to the fence and he opened the gate for me.

"After you madam." He bowed jokingly.

I giggled, "Why thank you!" I curtsied with my jeans.

We both laughed as we walked more into the yard. Mitchie ran over to us.

"Hey!" She hugged me then Nate.

I smiled, "Smells great!"

Mitchie smiled, "Thanks, food will be ready in a second see ya I need to put out plates."

Nate and I walked to a tree and sat under it. I laid my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around my waist. I looked at him.

"I love you." I said with a smile.

He smiled back, "I love you too."

We kissed on the lips then I laid my head back on his shoulder. I'm happy I have my life back no more drama from now on.

* * *

**Just the Epilogue to go and it will leave u speechless! **

**R&R plz**


	17. Epilogue

**Info at bottom**

_No POV_

Miley was in her backyard crying her eyes out. She couldn't believe Nate left her for Alex Russo! What did she have that Miley doesn't?!

"I'm going to get revenge on that little slut!" Miley yelled to herself.

"Join the club." Miley turned to see Jake and Gigi peeking over her fence.

Miley got up and motioned them to come in. They climbed over the fence and walked over to Miley.

"What score do you have to settle with her?" She asked crossing her arms.

Jake sighed, "She broke up with me no one breaks up with Jake Ryan I'm more mad at Nate though."

Miley sighed, "Not a big deal. How about you Gigi?"

"Well she left me for Mitchie the dork!"

Miley sighed. Suddenly she got an idea and cracked as smile.

"I have a plan that will benefit all of us." She smiled turning to them. "Are you with me?" She put her hand in the middle.

Gigi smiled and put her hand on top of Miley's. Jake did the same. They all smiled at eachother and knew that Alex and Nate were going to get what was coming to them. Revenge.

* * *

**As u can now tell there's going to be a sequel to this one but porbably not until a long while. I have two stories out (Before the stoem and I'm not gonna let yu disappear) b4 i start this next one i at least want to finish 'Before The Storm' b4 I start this next one. I'll post the trailer for it when I get the chance tho :) hope u enjoyed the story :) REVIEW! **


End file.
